Escape From Rapture
by GateKeeper Oni
Summary: Set after the game in modern times. Ross has always lived in Rapture. Fighting Splicers and Big Daddies. But what happens when he finds a way out?
1. Hope To Leave

**My Bioshock fic that I thought up after playing through the game watching 'Lord Of The Flies'. I hope you like it and please review. I don't own Bioshock but all OC's are mine.**

Rapture was in ruin. Well that's what _they _called it. Rapture. But to him it was Hell. A place where people suffered, monsters roamed the halls, and young girls looted the dead. But he had always been here, knew the suffering, the monsters. Some he had even given a name.

He walked down the decaying hall of the Medical Pavilion. His turf. No came here unless they were suicidal but didn't have the courage to do it themselves. _Well life sucks, but I can't do this myself. Wait, Ross is down there rotting in the Medical Pavilion. He'll do it for me. _They all thought. But he didn't mind, no, he didn't mind one bit.

His name wasn't Ross. But his real name had been lost all those years ago. So he was Ross. The self-proclaimed sharpshooter of Rapture. The man of a million kills. That's he was known as, a monster.

Ross stood at one of the many glass walls in the Medical Pavilion looking out into the endless dark waters of whatever ocean this hellhole was built in. Where Rapture was Ross didn't know, he was born in Rapture, raising himself after his parents disappeared.

The surface of the ocean was shifting violently, a storm. Ross didn't care about weather, hell, he didn't even know what weather was after living in Rapture were there was always a chill in the air. Ross wanted to patrol the rest of his turf for Splicers but a force kept him there. The force was his instincts, sharp and strong as a wild animals' after years of pain and violence. He just stood there looking up as the surface rocked this way and that, every once and a while a flash would lighten up view.

After watching for a while Ross noticed a shape that would appear in every flash. It was large and oval shaped moving with the waves. A Boat. Ross had never seen a boat before. And now he could feel a sensation spreading over his body making feel lighter than air, Hope. If he could get to the boat he could get away, escape from Rapture. He felt a smile spread across his pale-scarred face. He watched the boat wobble with the waves before his heart sank. The waves had been too much for the small boat and had spit it in half, effectively sending the vessel into the ocean with Rapture.

'How? How can this be happening? That was his way out, his ticket outta here, for good. His dreams can't be shattered so quickly! Maybe he could get up there and find a lifeboat or use pieces of the wreck to make a raft.' He thought. With that he took off like a bullet down the tiled wet floors, never loosing his footing.


	2. Startling Discovery

**Once again Bioshock isn't mine. It belongs to someone else. But all Oc's are mine. A special thank you goes to Hellsing Alpha of Xbox live for reading and enjoying this story. Thank you to everyone else who reviewed.**

The air of the Bathysphere Station smelled of rot. Mold clung to the air in a sickening green mist. Ross knew this place well. His turf was within walking distance to this diseased rotting hole. No one came here. The air was filled with deadly fumes from different molds and fungus. But he knew a way around that.

Ross removed a black cloth from around his neck and quickly dipped it into the water that had flooded the hall then tying the now wet cloth around his face. As long as the cloth was wet he could breath relatively safely in the deadly toxic fog. At a brisk yet careful pace he walked down the dilapidated hallway into the Bathysphere Station. Piles of abandoned clothing lay rotting in the moist dark climate with patches of white, black, and green fungus growing on them here and there. Signs lay on the floor like a yellowed paper carpet. He didn't like this place, it was outside his turf, and it was too dangerous to stay here for extended periods.

"Come out and play Monster!" a feminine angry yell echoed in the dark halls of Rapture. Ross quickly turned in the direction of the noise, walk quietly he approached the source of the noise. As he got closer the sounds of bashing and metallic tearing grew louder until they were just around a corner. Ross readied his rifle and turned the corner to face a Spider-Spicer attacking a Bathysphere at dock. The Splicer turned to him revealing her grotesquely masked face. "My youth, my rose, I want it back! I want it back!" she screamed as she charged toward him. He fired at her hitting her in both shoulders and the face with practiced accuracy. She tumbled into the tiled floor with a wet smack before finally coming to a full stop.

Ross walked toward the Bathysphere, giving the dead Splicer corpse a wide berth. He secretly wondered why she was attacking such a thing. Splicers never attacked inanimate objects, even provoked. Looking through the thick glass of the door he saw why with a start. There were two pairs of eyes looking back at him, silently pleading him not to hurt them. One was a tall tanned blonde with small but strong muscles, while the other was a small pale dark haired brunette, but they were both something he thought he would never see in his life. Girls, they were both girls around his age.


	3. Welcome to Rapture

**A very special thank you to everyone who reviewed. To Sora96: I hadn't thought about making a prequel for this story before you mentioned it. I'll start working on it after I'm finished with this story. Thank you. **

**And finally to Kiarra-chan: I'm sorry to tell but my Xbox 360 is in need of repair so I won't be on anytime soon.**

**Once again thank you to everyone who reveiwed, and please enjoy.**

The heavy steel and thick glass door of the Bathysphere resisted opening, its heavy hinges groaning and squeaking as it opened. With one final heave the door gave way and the door freely swung open revealing the two girls to him. He stood their staring at them in wonder, his wild blood-shoot eyes looking at every detail of the two. He saw the way they shivered from his unrelenting gaze and the cold air that made their wet clothing feel even colder.

He looked at them. They were like nothing he had ever seen before. Their clothing was without tears or holes. Their skin more tanned than his or anyone's he knew. He watched his reflection in the odd things the smaller girl wore over her eyes. He saw how his long hair made him look wild and how the many scars on his face added to the effect. A small movement behind his reflections shoulder caught his eye.

Ross spun in place raising his left arm pointing his palm at the, once thought dead, Splicer. She screamed in pain at a bolt of bright blue lightning bolt arced from Ross's hand into her chest, more specifically her heart. Her scream slowly faded into the distance. He looked down at the steaming corpse at his feet, his face showing his distaste for the creature. He drew his pistol, aiming it at the Splicer's head.

"Bang! Bang! Bang!" it barked as it spit lead into the brain cavity of the mutated woman. Blood splattered onto his face and cloths as the bullets tore through her flesh and bone. He hated Splicers. He saw them as animals that needed to be put down. Trash asking to be burned, an insect waiting to be stepped on. He emptied the empty cartridges from his pistol, replacing them with newer rounds.

He heard one of the girls gasp and mumble. He looked at them again watching them closely. Tears pooled in their eyes, threatening to spill over. They now shook more in fear than the cold. He smiled at their fear, something about their terror amused him. He put his pistol back into the holster, which he had made himself, on his hip.

"Come on out. It's safe now." He lied, in Rapture there is no such thing as safe. He offered his hand to them, they sat staring at it as if it were about to bite them. Ross looked down at his hand seeing it's palm caked in still warm blood and other filth. "It's only blood come on, I need to get out of here." He told them, getting annoyed.

Splicers screamed as the raced through demolished hallways. They sprinted through the deadly green mist of the Bathysphere station, their lungs instantly filling with disease carrying spores. By the time they finally got to the bathysphere dock to the surface they were already coughing blood, the blood dripping from the bottoms of their masks.

They looked around finding nothing but a body marinating in its own blood. They walked around, searching the room. A silence that only could exist in Rapture filled the room, only being broken by one of the many coughs of the mutated persons. A male Splicer armed with only a lead pipe carefully walked as silently as he could into a dark corner, quietly mumbling crazily to himself.

Something scraped against the old tiled floor behind a rotting pile of what was once wool clothing. The Splicer instantly turned towards the noise, mumbling louder to himself. He slowly walked around the obstruction, raising his pipe high in the air above his head. He smiled with maniacal glee as he peered over the last bulge of black covered old cloth. His glee turned to horror as he saw a small sickly cat pulling on a piece of meat tied to an old boot. The bark of a pistol instantly broke the alien silence of the room.


	4. Dancing Death

The sounds of thundering gunfire, screeching monster men, and clamoring of hurried steps echoed through water logged passages deep under the ocean waves above. Many grotesque masked men and women rushed this way and that as they tried in vain to grapple or strike the wild maniac of a young man as he twisted and ducked around their outreaching hands and swift blows. The young man released upon the vicious crowd around him a seemingly unending volley of lead and lightning from his palm. To any who would have seen such a chaotic frenzy of violence it would have seemed like that of a hideously beautiful dance of blood and gore.

Blood poured from open wounds as lead bullets pieced bodies of mutated flesh and bone. Lightning arced from his hand into these beasts of men sending their nerves into an unorganized dance of tremors and shakes. As electricity raced through seizuring bodies gunshots were fired into their helpless hearts as they struggled to keep their rhythmic beating.

One of the misshapen men rushed forward to try his hand at attacking the marksman of Rapture. Ross spun in place firing a .45 into his knee sending the beastly man tumbling into the ground. The now crippled man lay on the filth covered ground cry in pain before a stomping boot slammed into his head making his skull crunch as it collapsed slightly into his brain, ending his life.

Ross turned toward the next opponent firing his pistol rapidly at her, hitting her in her side and shin. The crazed Splicer ignored the pain from her injures and leapt with what little might her legs could generate. She flew through the air, hoping to tackle the sharpshooter to the ground, but instead she flew over him as he ducked below her flying body leaving her instead to collide with another Splicer. Ross simply threw a red, gooey orb into the two prone Splicers, leaving them to fight each other.

The fight continued as such, the Splicers trying to find an opening in his seemingly ultimate defense. But in the end all attempts were either destroyed or rerouted into their comrades. All the while Ross seemed to never lose focus or his footing his face calm and his eyes alive in sadistic glee.

Two pairs of eyes peered from their hiding place, watching this wild man almost literally tear the group of insane, deformed creatures. They watched intently, almost hypnotized by the gruesome display of a master murderer. Marisa looked at her friend in a calm panic. "We need to get out of here." She said trying to preserve what little calm remained inside her mind, and failing.

Ruby looked at her friend, her eyes wide with terror but she wasn't panicking like Marisa. "And go where? We don't know where we are let alone where to go."

"Anywhere is better than here, with that freak and his friends." Marisa snapped back, not meaning to sound angry at her oldest friend.

"Yeah but that freak seems to be the only thing keeping us alive." Ruby stated almost calmly. She had made up her mind as soon as she saw the strange man save them from the lady attacking the submarine they had used to enter this crazy place. He had, unknowingly of course, acted as a knight in shining armor when he had saved them and now he was their only way to survive.

Ross finished off the only still breathing Splicer, firing the last round in his pistol into it head before giving it a strong stomp onto it's chest, a wet crack sounding as several ribs cracked under the pressure. He walked over to where he had left the two girls still hearing their loud breaths over the constant drips of the leaky roof.

"Come on we have to get out of here. Their dead for now, but more will come if we don't get out of here fast." He ordered them as he leaned over the pile of old suitcases he had hid them behind. They looked at each other, silently arguing over what to do. "Let's get going then." He said before they could say anything.

He turned and began to walk out of the now crowded bathysphere station. He merely steeped over or on the still bleeding corpses while the two following him tried to step in-between them, trying not to touch them with even the smallest of their toes. After they had cleared the corpse pile he heard one of them speed up to catch up with him. "My names Rose." She said to him shyly.

He looked over at her out of the corner of his eye and replied, "Good for you."


End file.
